


I Want To Go Home

by mitunacaptor



Series: Voiceworks [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Doomed Timelines, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitunacaptor/pseuds/mitunacaptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade Harley.</p><p>She's lost Dave and John-</p><p>and Rose too.</p><p>Now she's the only one left in this doomed timeline. </p><p>[A short audiobit/drabble based on the idea of doomed!Jade]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Go Home

[Audio available here](https://soundcloud.com/isalunari/i-want-to-go-home)

 

  
We're out of breath and out of time,  
and now we're a doomed timeline.  
I cant believe they're gone.  
And to think we had almost won!

Where'd we go wrong?  
I think maybe my last fraymotif played the wrong song?

Maybe in another session they made it through.  
I miss them,  
Dave and John.  
I cant believe that they're gone.

 

And to think we had almost won...  
Rose and I cant do this.  
What should we do?  
Shes falling back into  
....that horrible darkness.

Where'd the light go?  
Rose?  
Its so dark now.  
Rose?  
No.

No!

Not you too!  
I wish I wasn't all alone.  
I want my friends back,  
and Bec.  
I want to go back home.


End file.
